Caged Love
by ShadowfoxMimiru22
Summary: What happens when the heir to a multimillion dollor company falls for his body guard? Warning Yaoi KxH
1. Present Life

_Okay so anyway I hope you all like this story it is dedicated to my two friends Shin and Kyoko who stuck with my Yaoi faze thing anyway please enjoy... ._

**Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

_"The Present life"_

A shot was heard through the forest, one that could only be followed by death. A figure lies on the ground his hair as dark as the shadows that engulf him. Someone races through the forest to his side. A gorgeous red head appears and try's to pick the figure up. Crimson eyes open to stare into Emerald ones. Shadows engulf the two and light shines into a green house. Flowers of all sorts fill this enormous green house and a red head that shares the beauty of the flowers walks through the green house speaking to a far older man.

The older man sits on one of the chairs within the greenhouse cleaning his glasses he looks rather tired and worn out as he speaks his voice expresses his wariness. "Come now Master Kurama you must get ready…."

The red head in which is being addressed continues walking through the flowers. When it has seemed that he wouldn't answer the red head turns and walks back toward the old man continuing the conversation. "For what Richard??? So someone else can kidnap me?"

With this question Richard looks up frustrated at the younger man. "Please sir you know that won't happen again….. You will be going to the Shindou estate and their security is very prominent."

"Whatever….. I'll go get ready" The younger man said walking through the doors of the greenhouse.

Surprised by the younger mans change in attitude Richard quickly called out a simple reminder "Sir you don't need…."

Cutting him off Kurama gave the simple reply "I know…. No dress" Not like I wanted to wear one anyway He thought to himself well he exited the room leaving Richard behind who could only watch and shake his head after his master.

Talking to no one in particular Richard started to express his concerns "I hope the young master has better luck this time…It is better if he meets his fiancée now before he turns 18. After all he has to get used to having a male fiancée….."

Before he could finish Richard is cut off by a fair young lady who is very happy and seems much more confident about the situation then her coworker. As she speaks she has much difficulty compressing her joy. "Don't worry so much Richard. Haven't you seen lord Shuuichi at school? All the guys love him he's used to it by now!!!! She expresses her joy by grabbing one of Richard's arms and dancing with it.

Trying his hardest to ignore the younger girl, Richard lightly lectured her. "Mary bell will you stop that!!!... and you know Master Kurama hates it when you call him Shuuichi..."

Cheerfully ignoring Richard's comment Mary bell continued dancing well she answered the butler. "Oh…..nonsense Richard he doesn't mind…..do you Master Shuuichi?

Stunned by this Richard quickly turned to see Mary bell skip up to a smiling 'Shuuichi' dressed in a silky black traditional Chinese fighter outfit. Shaking his head with a playful smile across his lips Kurama answered Mary bell, which was now standing before him gawking at his appearance. "Not at all Mary bell I've grown to like it….But I still don't like the fact that I have to go and marry a guy….."

With this Kurama stubbornly crossed his arms and walked toward the flowers. Leaving a stunned Mary bell that could only counter this with a "But sir I hear he is a really handsome young man."

Huffing Kurama thought to himself Bull!!! I bet he's just another perverted rich boy… sighing Kurama continued Great now I sound like a girl…..I guess I am getting too used to this

Snapping Kurama out of his thoughts Richard called to him. "Young Master Kurama"

Sighing once more Kurama turned to the butler with a tired smile along his face. "Yes Richard" he could only reply.

With a gentle look Richard answered with the same mildness as his face he informed Kurama. "Your car has arrived it is waiting you."

Nodding Kurama replied "I'll be leaving then, goodbye Mary bell"

As he walked toward her starting to leave Mary bell jumped "Oh!!! Goodbye Sir!!!" Bowing she said goodbye to Kurama.

Both Richard and Kurama left the now quiet Mary bell in the greenhouse as they walked toward the car in silence. When they finally reach the car Richard helps Kurama in to the backseat of the car. Before closing the door Richard bowed his head slightly and bid his goodbyes to Kurama with a "Good luck" that was followed by the closing of the car door.

Rolling down his window Kurama yelled out to Richard "Goodbye Richard and thank you!" as his car slowly pulled away from the butler. With this Kurama waves a small goodbye to Richard after doing so he turns back in his seat and rests his head on it closing his eyes. Trying to think back to when all of this started Kurama slowly drifts off to sleep.

_Well hope you liked it so far..._


	2. A Chained Life

_Okay well I really hope that the reason you are still reading this is because you like it. Anyway enjoy_

"A Chained Life"

A little Kurama is seen running up the steps which lead to the doors of a great mansion. In which the age can be seen on the exterior of the mansion but with that age you can see the beauty hidden beneath it. Kurama walks through the great doors wearing a cute little pink dress that is a much more fair color that brings out the color of his long soft locks of red hair that fall around his face. Before he is able to go up the stairs within the house an older man which seems to be his father stops him with a small question. "How was school Kurama?" The older man asked firmly trying to look into the younger boy's eyes.

Frustrated the Kurama turned to his father he retorted with "I hated it why do I have to go dressed like a girl??!!"

Looking down at his son Mr. Hatanaka answered with a simple "Because you are my heir and everyone believes you are my daughter."

Shocked at his father's answer and calm demeanor Kurama could only stutter out his question. "B...but why? Why does everyone think I'm a girl?!"

Ignoring his son's question Mr. Sakuma turned and started to walk into a large sitting area. Irritated at being ignored by his father Kurama followed him into the sitting area and asked again. "Father why…."

Cutting his son off Mr. Hatanaka answered him. "They all think you are a girl because I have informed them that you are one. You see because the doctors had informed me before you were born that you would be a girl. The fact that my only child was to be a girl stunned me and I needed to find you a suitable husband that came from a well respected family and could help you support and one day take over our family company. With that Mr. Shindou and I agreed that the age difference between his son and yourself was not that great so we made an arrangement that on your 18 birthday the two of you would be wed." Over whelmed by the information his father was sharing Kurama could only stare in amazement by these facts. Ignoring his son completely Mr. Hatanaka continued his detailed story looking out of the window from the seat in which he sat.

"However as you can see you turned out a male instead of a female….but Mr. Shindou and I have agreed that we will continue to allow the public to view you as a girl and go through with the marriage to avoid any controversy."

Angered at his father's statement Kurama retaliated with "So you both thought it was better to plan out my entire future with out thinking at all about my own opinion or let alone even telling me!!" After Screaming out his last thoughts on the subject Satoru stormed out of the room.

Astonished by his son's outburst Mr. Hatanaka could only call after his son. "SHUUICHI!!!"

His name echoes through his head as Kurama is lightly shaken out of his dreaming state "Shuuichi" was the only thing he could make out…

Kurama awoke to the concerned face of his mother. She is a rather petite woman whose age is distinctly shown along her face. Although she is happy to see her son up concern and fatigue play across her face as she asks "Shuuichi dear are you alright? You aren't ill are you?" Worried about her son's well being Mrs. Hatanaka checked his temperature with her palm.

Not wanting to worry his mother Kurama got up and answered her "Don't worry mother I'm perfectly fine there's nothing to worry about okay" With this Kurama gave his mother a gentle hug as a greeting. "How have you and father been?"

Happy that her son seemed to be back to normal she answered his question slowly. "We are both fine….Your father is the same as always and seems to be rather stressed out from the planning of this meeting"

With this reply Kurama could only smirk as he stood up out of the car and walked with his mother. "Oh…speaking of father where is he? And where exactly are we meeting the Shindou family?" Shivering after talking about the meeting of his new 'fiancée' Kurama patiently waited for his mothers reply.

"We're meeting them in the back room your father had me wait for you, we should head there now……Or would you like a little time before we go?" She answered him and halted waiting for his response.

Glad at his mothers concern over the meeting Kurama could only continue on their path toward the back room with a quick look over his shoulder to soothe his mother's worries of the events that might occur.

As they both walked on in silence Kurama couldn't help but wonder how the meeting would go and whether the Shindou family would continue to go along with the charade. Just before Kurama had a chance to change his mind and turn around they reached the room and with a deep breathe Kurama reached out and opened the door. There sitting in a rather dim lit room was Kurama's father, Mr. and Mrs. Shindou and Tohma Shindou. As they all heard the door open they turned toward it. Rather excited to see his fiancée Tohma jumped from his seat to the door where he became face to face with Kurama. Tohma was a handsome man with short chest nut hair and brown eyes he was used to having very beautiful girls chase after him, but when he saw Kurama he couldn't believe his own eyes he was far more gorgeous then the girls that chased Tohma and he was just to overwhelmed to say anything.

The older man surprised Kurama as he just stood there and stared into his eyes. Before Kurama could ask the older man to move however Mrs. Shindou scolded her son for his rudeness. "Tohma sit down your scaring the poor boy for heaven's sake"

Coming back to his senses Tohma backed away and apologized for his actions. "Pardon me Shuuichi I didn't mean to have frightened you. It's just that you are so beautiful…" His last words drifting off as Tohma grabbed Satoru's right hand and kissed it with a slight little bow. Satoru could only blush to the comment given and his face turned rose red to the older man's actions.

Interrupting the little love scene between the two boys Mr. Shindou but in saying "Tohma will you stop that and sit down already we have no time for that kind of nonsense right now." Disappointed Tohma nodded as he released Kurama's hand and taking his place beside his mother as Kurama sat across from him. Tohma smiled and nodded to his father for him to continue.

"Well as I was saying before your son came in Hatanaka, I do not feel comfortable with your son having to stay at that estate of yours unprotected and alone. He will move here and we will assign one of our top bodyguards to protect him…After all we don't want another kidnapping to take place again…" Mr. Shindou said firmly with a stern look on his face.

At hearing his name Kurama turned and hesitantly tried to convince Mr. Shindou other wise. "Umm…. That is unneeded sir I'm…." Cutting his son off before he made a fool out of himself Mr. Hatanaka interrupted. "Nonsense Shuuichi I agree with Shindou it is better if you stay here, with your mother and I gone all the time you're always alone at least here you'll have a little more company and you can get to know Tohma better."

Nodding Mr. Shindou silently agreed and the deal had been settled and Kurama could only bite his lip and sit there as his life was again decided for him. Within an hour both men were able to decide the date of the wedding which would be held on October 6 two days after Kurama's 18 birthdays (which is about 2 years from this time. The story takes place some time in July so he's still 15) they also decided that Kurama would have three days in which he would pack and prepare to move in to the Shindou estate. From there Kurama would continue to attend his school and after a short time Tohma would go back to America to finish his first term of college. With everything settled and agreed on the Hatanaka family left the Shindou family thanking their hosts gratefully. Just before he could turn to leave Kurama's hand was snatched by Tohma. (The stupid pervert is 19 so their age difference isn't that bad about 4 yearsish but I got to hate one of my characters) Shocked by the sudden contact Kurama attempted to pull his hand away but failed miserably. Tohma tugged on Kurama's hand pulling him down into a hug. Kurama trembled within the embrace felling very acquired by the contact. Felling Satoru tremble in his arms Tohma whispered into his ears "I'll be waiting for you love." Another wave of chills was sent racing down Kurama's back like ice sliding right down it. Kurama's breath caught by this frightening experience. Satisfied by this reaction Tohma released Kurama with an evil little smile clear on his face. He stood there waving as Kurama slowly sat in his car besides his father. With an evil little gin on his face Tohma stood and watched as Kurama's car drove away.


	3. The Meeting

_Okay third chapter up hope you all like it..._ .

"The Meeting"

Kurama spent his last three days saying his goodbyes and packing. He spent his last moments within his beloved greenhouse, the only safe haven he had ever known since he was a child. He peacefully walked around the green house looking at all the wonderful plants we had grown on his own. The luscious color and smells of those plants were very calming to Kurama he sighed well he thought to himself. Well this is it I have to go soon, and leave this all behind. I have to live the life my father has chosen for me and no other life. He continued sighing well he slumped off to the car that had just arrived to take him away to the Shindou estate.

As he arrived at the Shindou estate Kurama could see an ecstatic Tohma awaiting him. When the car pulled up next to Tohma he could hardly hold back his joy as he opened the door to greet Kurama. Faking joy Kurama smiled at the sight of Tohma as he stood from the car, bowing his head he greeted Tohma saying "Good morning Tohma I'm glad to see you." Mesmerized at the gorgeous red head that stood before him Tohma could hardly control himself from tackling him. As Tohma stood there Kurama just shook his head and went to fetch his things. Snapping back to reality Tohma grabbed Kurama by the arm stopping him. "Leave it some one else will come and grab it. Let me show you where you will be staying." With that said Tohma let Kurama by the hand through a hinged gate to the back of the estate. After walking through what seemed to be a forest the two men finally reached a small house. "This is the guest cottage that you will be staying at. Its a little ways off from the main house as you just saw. So you can have your privacy but still remain on the grounds." Tohma informed Kurama with a smile on his face as he bowed down to hug Kurama. With that Kurama could only stand in the embrace of his fiancée.

A week after Kurama moved in, Tohma informed him that he had to return to America for his schooling. So Tohma summoned Kurama to the main house so he could be introduced to his new bodyguard. By Tohma's request Kurama went to the main and entered the meeting room where his fiancée was awaiting his arrival. Thrilled at Kurama's arrival Tohma hugged him tightly. Embarrassed by the sudden contact Kurama blushed madly. Tohma's embrace was broken however by a slight cough that came from right behind him. Kurama turned a darker red as he realized that another person was within the room. Tohma simply stepped to the side of Kurama his arm still around his shoulder as the other person step forward. "Shuuichi let me introduce you to Hiei. He will be your personal bodyguard." Tohma said simply still trying to get closer to Kurama. "Hiei this is my fiancée Shuuichi take very good care of him or else." With this said the person being referred to as 'Hiei' stepped completely out of the darkness. The man that stepped forward was just about the same height as Kurama. He had jet black hair that defied all gravity spiking straight up with a white streak going through it. However what caught Kurama's eyes were the stunning crimson eyes that Hiei had. Hiei just smirked at his new 'assignment' in the arm's of his boss this is going to be fun he thought to himself.

_Okay I know this Chapter was really short but I was going through a faze with this. Anyway I hope you all understand it so far if not then just tell me because I'd like to know. This story was supposed to be with my original characters but I thought it would be sooo much better using Kurama and Hiei. Well I'll up date soon. _


	4. A Vow Made

_Hey eveyone . thank you for your reviews and I'm really sorry that it took me sooooo long to update well I hope you like it. This is dedicated to my three friends thanks for the insperation Shin, Kyoko, and Naoki. ._

**_"A Vow Made"_**

With his fiancée finally gone Kurama relaxed in the little guest cottage he lived in. However he didn't have long before his newest problem arrived. With a small knock on the door the 'problem' made it's self known. With a grown Kurama got off of the couch to answer the door. Hiei stood in the door way grinning at Kurama who was leaning against the frame in some faded blue jeans and a worn out red tank top. "So Princess what would you like to do today?" Hiei asked while pushing through Kurama to enter the living room. Rather upset by the nick name the shorter man gave him Kurama retorted with "Don't call me Princess and I'm not going anywhere with you." Amused by Kurama's frustration Hiei practically laughed out his reply "Why not you are the Prince's beloved." Kurama cringed at this comment and turned sharply toward Hiei spitting out his words like venom "I am not his beloved in fact I hate him!! And I don't need you to protect and look after me." With that Kurama pouted and stomped into the kitchen leaving a stunned Hiei in the living room. Taking a minute to recover from the redhead's outburst Hiei simply shook his head then followed said redhead into the kitchen. There he found the young man fumbling around with some dishes. He waited a little more before asking his question in a rather caring voice "Then why are you going to marry him?" With the question that had been going through both of their heads was finally out in the open Kurama put his head down and waited before addressing Hiei. "I'm marring him because I was promised to him before I was born. My father made the arrangement with Mr. Shindou years ago and he expects me to up hold that agreement." Kurama answered smoothly. Hiei nodded in understanding "So your basically just their toy" he stated before exiting the room leaving Kurama to ponder the statement. Kurama spent the rest of the day thinking over what Hiei had said. 

Hiei spent the whole day in a tree near to the cottage. He couldn't get over the fact that Kurama was like him a dog/toy that his masters enjoyed playing with. Where Hiei sat in the tree he could see the redhead through an open window. He could only sigh as he watched Kurama sulk on the sofa in his living room. When I first met him he was happy I thought it would be fun to tease him Hiei thought to himself. I thought it would be fun to mess with him I didn't know he was going through a ruff time. Hiei sighed some more feeling guilty for his earlier comments to the redhead. "He looks so lonely now is he always like this?" he had to ask himself as he watched Kurama curl up into a ball falling asleep. Hiei just sat there watching over Kurama vowing that he would never let Kurama be lonely ever again and starting from tomorrow he would start anew with the redhead.

_Hope you liked it ._


	5. The Agreement

_Well I hope adding two Chapters makes up for them being so short I'm really sorry about that. Well I enjoy. _

_**"The Agreement"**_

Hiei woke up cold and stiff all over it took him a bit before remembering the events from the day before and remembering the vow he made. He carefully got up stretching out all his cramps then headed for the cottage. He knocked on the door hoping the redhead was in a better mood. Before he was able to change his mind and turn around the door opened. As he hoped the redhead that greeted him was much happier then the day earlier. Kurama looked well rested and was dressed in a light pair of jeans and a green shirt that shined like his emerald eyes. Kurama welcomed Hiei in to the house "Hello Hiei would you like some breakfast?" Kurama asked his guest. Hiei simply nodded and followed Kurama into the kitchen the whole time wondering what had given Kurama the sudden change in moods.

When Kurama placed a plate full of pancakes in front of him Hiei thanked him with a slight bow of his head. However before he could eat Hiei had to address the one sitting across of him. "I'm sorry about yesterday" Hiei said quietly speaking more to his food then to Kurama. "I shouldn't have said anything it wasn't my place….." He was cut off as Kurama added in rather happily "Actually Hiei I wished to thank you for yesterday." Smiling at the surprised reaction he got out of Hiei Kurama continued "You see I have never been able to express how I truly felt about this arrangement. That and I have never once acknowledged that I was just some toy for my father. However after hearing you tell me that I had a while to think it over and agree with you fully however I have nothing I can do about it so I will just give up fighting it." With that Kurama just continued eating his breakfast. Hiei just shook his head and stuttered out his reply "s...so your j...just going to give up like that?" Emerald eyes regarded him for a second before Kurama stated "I no longer wish to strain myself by fighting it so I'm just going to go with it." "Then I'll stay by your side." This time it was Kurama's turn to be surprised by Hiei's comment. "What are you talking about?" Kurama asked his questioning gazed held Hiei's stern red eyes. "I have come to the conclusion that no matter what I will stay by your side." Wide eyed Kurama replied with a simply "Why?" "Because I wish to that's all do you not like that?" Hiei asked Kurama. He just shook his head and answered slowly "No I don't have a problem with that I'm just surprised that's all." "Very well it's agreed then from now on I will remain by your side." With that Hiei glanced at Kurama then continued eating. Kurama couldn't reply so he continued eating as well. He may have been quiet but on the inside his head was spinning. So does that mean that I won't be alone any longer? Or does this just mean he's up to something? Kurama had to ask himself.

_Well again I'm sorry it's short but I hope it was okay any comments advice I listen to if not I'll try to update soon . Thank you _


End file.
